


Arching Up

by Drhair76



Series: Suaimhneas---(Peace, Tranquility, quiet, rest.) [5]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Alex Standall needs to put his book down and snuggle his boyfriend, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Zach Dempsey is a sweetheart, Zalex, i am thriving rn, season two gave us so many new otps, they are adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drhair76/pseuds/Drhair76
Summary: Sometimes Alex wants to be a good student, so he does his homework. But if Zach keeps pouting at him like that, Alex will fail all his classes.





	Arching Up

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own 13 Reasons Why or any characters associated with it.

"Aleeeeex!" Alex peeked up from Lord of the Flies to see his boyfriend pouting at him. 

"Yes?" He asked adjusting his glasses. Zach was laying across the end of his bed with a pleading look on his face. 

"Come cuddle with me." 

"In a second, I want to finish this chapter," Alex answered. He turned the page and was surprised when Zach gently pulled the book away from him. 

"You said that last time." And it was true. He had also said it twice before this but Alex needed to finish the chapter for tomorrow morning and Zach wasn't gonna do it for him. 

"Come on," Zach continued, still holding his book. "you know that Courtney will tell you what happened if you just ask her nicely. And besides, I'm gonna have to go get my sister soon." 

And...those were both good points. It was most definitely true that Courtney liked to feel helpful, so she always did her homework and let her friends copy whatever they needed. And while Alex actually liked completing his work and feeling like a decent student, he knew that spending time with Zach is so much better than time with William Golding. 

"Mhm. Fine." Alex flopped back, settling against the head board to watch Zach place the book in his book bag and he crawled forward. Zach placed his head in Alex's lap and Alex automatically carded his hand through his hair. 

Alex watched Zach lovingly as he leaned into his hands. 

"Mhm. Missed you." Zach mumbled, curling his long arms around Alex's skinny waist and cuddling into his stomach. 

"Uh, I saw you this morning Zach." 

"I know," Zach mumbled, "but I still missed you." 

Alex looked down at his boyfriend, who was now practically kissing his abs and smiled. 

Stupid Zach, making him feel like a teenage girl. 

"I- I missed you too." He admitted and when Zach smiled up at him, it looked like the sun. 

**Author's Note:**

> Awww, everyone loves a good Zalex fic. 
> 
> And also, we're doing Lord Of The Files in English and I've only read the first two chapters and the last chapter but there's a final on the book next week sooooo
> 
> R.I.P , ya know? 
> 
> Anyway, Sparknotes is a blessing and we're hoping for good grades.


End file.
